1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector fixing structure for use with an in-cylinder injection type engine in which a fuel (gasoline) is directly injected into cylinders of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to an internal combustion engine installed within an automobile or the like, there has been known an in-cylinder injection type engine which is so formed that an injection nozzle of a fuel injector is disposed in a combustion chamber, a fuel is directly injected into an air introduced from an intake port into cylinders, thereby producing a mixed gas for a desired combustion. Here, the in-cylinder injection type engine enables a stratified charge combustion and also expands a capacity to control a fuel combustion for regulating a running by managing a fuel injection amount. Accordingly, such an in-cylinder injection type engine has been noticed through the public as an internal combustion engine effectively improving a fuel economy in actual traffic and purifying an exhaust gas.
In general, an in-cylinder injection type engine is formed in such a manner that each cylinder head is provided with a boss to fix a fuel injector and another boss to fix a fuel delivery pipe for supplying a fuel to the fuel injector whereby the fuel injector and the fuel delivery pipe are fixed to different bosses with different bolts.
As described above, since each cylinder head is required to be provided with two different bosses in order to fix the fuel injector and the fuel delivery pipe respectively, there has been a problem that the number of processing man-hours, the number of parts and the number of assembling man-hours are all relatively increased.
The present invention has been accomplished in the light of the above problem, and the object of the invention is to provide an improved fuel injector fixing structure for use with an in-cylinder injection type engine so as to reduce the number of processing man-hours and the number of parts as well as the number of assembling man-hours.
In order to solve the above problem, the present invention provides an improved fuel injector fixing structure for use with an in-cylinder injection type engine equipped with fuel injectors directly injecting a fuel into cylinders, characterized in that: a fuel delivery pipe supplying a fuel to the fuel injectors and each injector fixing bracket for fixing the fuel injector are jointly fastened to a boss portion of a cylinder head with a common bolt.
Accordingly, each fuel injector and the fuel delivery pipe with the above construction are fixed to the cylinder head with a common bolt.
Further, the fuel injector fixing structure for use with the in-cylinder injection type engine is characterized in that a fuel passage of the fuel delivery pipe is provided between the axes of both each fuel injector and each bolt.
Accordingly, the fuel passage with the above construction favorably reduces interferes with other parts such as an intake port.
Moreover, the fuel injector fixing structure for use with an in-cylinder injection type engine is characterized in that each fixing boss portion wherein the bolt of the fuel delivery pipe is inserted is positioned higher in its axial direction than a corresponding fuel injector.
With the above construction, each fuel injector can be satisfyingly protected by virtue of a corresponding fixing boss portion of the fuel delivery pipe.
Furthermore, the fuel injector fixing structure for use with an in-cylinder injection type engine is characterized in the above constructions that an electric connector of each fuel injector is surrounded by the fuel delivery pipe""s connecting portion and two fixing boss portions all provided for connection with a fuel injector.
With the above construction, the electric connector of each fuel injector can be protected by virtue of the fuel delivery pipe""s connecting portion and two fixing boss portions all provided for connection with a fuel injector.